minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 5: Guidance Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend ~ "Someone once told me that friendship is magic. That's rediculous, you can't turn people into frogs with friendship."-Seonag the Wizard ... We searched the hotel for a janiter's closet. It took a while, but we finally found it. I know mutants are usually crazy, but just ghouls, there have been known to be sane super mutants in very sacred places. It's uncommon, but that's because those kind don't interact much with the outside world. I lifted the stool in the closet, and there was the keypad. 24664901. The wall opened, and we went inside. Suddenly, there were five super mutants that looked really angry. One of them raised a nailed board, and I drew out my Terra Blade to block it. The board was cut in half, but I still staggered. That wasn't like me. Charlie's Doomsday ripped through the mutants, and Terra used her laser pistol. After the mutants were finished, nothing but mutant blood remained. Did I mention I had a slight fear of blood. If I didn't tell you, well now you know. I have a slight fear of blood. If you took one look at me, and thought I had thirsted for blood, I'm sorry to disappoint. No really, I am sorry... for my own sake. I wearily stepped over the bodies, and headed over to the curtain. In front of the cutain were two broken skeletons. Kato and Stalin. I guess they got what they deserved after all, doesn't mean I particularly liked it. From behind the curtain, came a familiar voice of a familiar mutant "I... is someone... someone there?" We walked behind the curtain. There he was. The mutant Curtis, still trapped inside his container. "Y-you... how did you get passed... oh never mind. Please... help me... I promise, I mean you no harm." I looked at the terminal. Locked. "How do we get you out?" I asked. "What's the password?" Curtis scratched his head. "Heck if I know." He stated. "I don't even know where I am." "I can handle this." Terra said. "I'm good at hacking terminals." She got to work. I turned on my radio to Terrain News Radio to listen to Three Dog, and made conversation with the mutant. "So... what happened here?" I asked. "Why did Doctor Kato and Doctor Stalin need you?" "How did you know them?" he asked, then shook off the question. "Nevermind, they wanted me for a... special army... of special humans. I refused, and they knocked me out, and made me into this... monster. I had no pitty when they were killed, which felt quite unusual since I was a person against killing out of hate." "It's the effects of the Forced Evolution Virus." I offered. "The way they made you, it didn't just change your physical form, it caused some problems with your mind as well. Being stuck in here for two hundred years doesn't help either." "I suppose that makes sense." the mutant said. "After all, I have been feeling... hasty quite lately. Perhaps it's safer if you left me inside here. At least I could do no harm to anyone in here." I shook my head. "That's not an option. You've been in there far long enough. I don't think it's fair to suffer in there much longer." Curtis seemed worried. "I don't know... I might go crazy and kill everyone." he suggested. "You seem ok to me." I said. "I don't see you trying to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it anytime soon." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I guess you're right." Curtis said. "Maybe I'd be ok for now. But if I go insane, hurry up and put me down, alright?" "I'll do my best to keep you calm..." I told him. "...if not, try to re-pacify you." The door to the container opened, and Curtis slowly stepped out of the chamber. "I feel... different. he said. "But I'm sure I'll be fine in a moment. So, should we get going outta here?" "Not yet." Charlie said. "Our people are still resting for the night." "Fine... but how did you find me, at least?" Curtis asked, a bit suspicious. I couldn't blame him. I pulled the memory mirror out of my jumbo satchel, and showed it to him. "There was a memory on this mirror." I explained. "It led us to you." "A memory mirror." Curtis said. "Fascinating. You would think someone would have found that ages ago." "Everyone in the hotel turned feral." Charlie informed him. "We... had to kill them... so to speak." "I see... the hotel used to be my sanctuary. A place to calm myself by talking to people, and moving their luggage for them." Curtis told us. "I know, it sounds silly, but I actually enjoyed my job." "Sounds cool, so what did you?" I asked, then felt stupid for asking a question he just gave the answer to. "I was luggage janitor. I moved heavy objects for people. Those were the good days." "We could use a second heavy lifter." Charlie suggested. "Ha! You got a deal!" Curtis cheered. I didn't hesitate. "Welcome aboard." ... We came back to the hotel suite we were staying in. It was the same as when we left. We slept until morning, and when it finally came, we got a move on. Nobody else seemed to want to get near Curtis, but he seemed tolerant of it. "This place... it's not really as I remember it." Yeah... it kinda went... You know..." Terra started, and I finished with "Pkeeeeew!" and I made an explosion gesture with my hands. "I see... so the war was lost." Curtis said. The Lunatics have won." I hesitated, then explained "Technically, it was Ocram that made everything like this, so neither team won." Though, now that I think about it, Lunatics were actually immune to radiation, and heal from it just as much as ghouls. The moon could also give them healing. ... We were a few miles away from Amethyst... but of course, we were chased down into a large crater by super mutants. The super mutants that chased us into a crater had jumped down with us, and were shooting at us with hunting rifles. Their weapons were in poor shape, so in that case, the "normal" super mutants, weren't the problem. Up behind them, was the biggest beast I've ever seen in my life. It was just like a super mutant, except, it was much more ginormous, it carried a giant hydrant, and it wore giant meat bags on it's back. If there was ever a brahmin hiring for mutants, I'd say this is the guy to hire. It swung it's hydrant down towards us. It crushed Charlie, while the Terra and I moved out of the way. He wasn't dead, just crippled in a few places, and possibly bleeding profusely from his stomach. Curtis lifted the hydrant, and flung it back at the beast, hitting it in the face, then helped Charlie up. "It was no problem friend!" he said. Me and Terra were distracted by the smaller mutants with hunting rifles. I saw Charlie talking to Curtis, and then Curtis picked him up. "As you wish, friend!" I heard the mutant yell, as threw my friend over to a... a fat man? I saw Charlie grab the overpowered missile slingshot, most likely activating M.A.T.S., targeted the giant, aimed the nose as high as he could, and fired. The mini nuke flew into the air, and everyone stopped shooting to look at the tiny projectile. Me and Terra started to climb the crater wall, and the mutants as well. Curtis carried Charlie up to the top, as the small lunar orb came down whistling, and finally... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! The crater was suddenly engulfed in a giant green flame that formed into a humongous mushroom cloud, along with the most giant super mutant I've ever seen in my life. TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! We found Curtis, and he became our new ally. However, we were chased by a bunch of other mutants into a crater, along with a giant behemoth. Charlie fired off a lunar orb, and blew the behemoth to smitherenes. Will we win against these darn super mutants? Will we even survive the radiation that has just tainted the area around us? Find out, in the next chapter! Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers